Nueva Voz
Nueva Voz is a city in Just Cause 4. Description In-game descriptions: Nueva Voz Norte: "The northern district of the capital is home to white-collar workers and the famous Magnificantes stadium." Nueva Voz Centro: "Executives and board members, heirs and heiresses. These are the sort who occupy the opulent skyscrapers of Nueva Voz." It's the capital of Solís and the city is mentioned (in a trailer) to be located in the grasslands biome, which is the most densely populated in the country. Key landmarks include a unique tall building, Torre Espinosa, which is the large monument. The pier with a small amusement park including a Ferris wheel and a Carousel. There are many apartment buildings in the city as well as businesses and shops. A stadium is located to the west and Aeropuerto Nueva Voz is to the north-west. Just south of the stadium on a dirt road, is a series of slum housing. Slum housing can also be found on the far central north east (on your left hand side going east on the elevated highway). According to some pre-launch gameplay videos (in french on Facebook) this city is divided into smaller sections, similar to Esperito City and Panau City from previous games. One such section is called "Nueva Voz Norte". In another pre-launch video it was called "Nueva Voz Nord". There is also a "Nueva Voz Centro". The building south of Torre Espinosa is said to resemble the Brazilian Central Bank headquarters. Amusement park Nueva Voz Centro has an amusement park, similar to the one in Joya Del Sol, except it does not have a ferris wheel. Torre Espinosa This is the large white tower. At ground level is a door and an inaccessible room and at the top is an observation deck. The monument is destroyed in Operation Windwalker. After the mission it's explained by Solís Hoy radio that the tower was constructed after the previous tornado hit the city 10 years ago. The tower had been dedicated to the victims of that disaster. Magnificantes stadium This is apparently a famous stadium. It's the largest building in the city. Location On the southern coast, in the grasslands biome. Nueva Voz seems to be isolated from Black Hand military installations, probably due to the fact that the Black Hand does not want citizens or possible spies to see their plans or strategic locations. Aeropuerto Nueva Voz is near the city to the north, allowing for easy transport for citizens of the capital. But Puerto Espada isn’t very far from it, considering it is in Distrito Capital, the same province as Nueva Voz. Completion Similarly to Esperito City and Panau City, the completion percentage is different for the districts to make it easier to find items. *Nueva Voz Norte **Surveillance Airship x 2 **Speed Stunt - faster than 90 km/h. **Wingsuit Stunt - under 10 seconds. **Bike Stunt - Prisa Maradona Z x 2. The one at the bottom unlocks it for supply drop. *Nueva Voz Centro **Speed Stunt x 2. ***Faster than 80 km/h. ***Faster than 90 km/h. **Vehicle Stunt x 4. ***Bike Stunt - Mugello V405 Superbike. ***Car Stunt - Sol 21 Sport Sedan. (unlocks it for supply drop) ***Helicopter Stunt - Emsavion Float Heli x 2. The one through the building unlocks it for supply drop. Trivia *According to pre-launch gameplay videos, the military base where the Windwalker mission (the one where they the player uses the "Stormchaser" (yellow truck) to chase the tornado) ends is called "Aeropuerto Nueva Voz". Notice the alternative spelling of the N-word here. *The name translated from Spanish to English means "New Voice". The meaning of this is unknown. *For some reason, this city is split into two while Quya, the other major city, is under one location marker. Gallery JC4 Nuova Voz apparently has the largest population of solisians.png|A side view of the capital city of Solís, Nuova Voz. JC4 map of Solis.png|The city can easily be distinguished on the southern coast. JC4 preorder bonus map.png|This teaser of the pre-order bonus map reveals its location on the map. JC4 Nueva Voz Nord.jpg|Nueva Voz Nord. JC4 Nueva Voz Nord (stadium roof).jpg|Stadium roof. Screenshot_20181129-183212_Chrome.jpg|Nueva voz Centro. nuova voz destroyed tower.png|Remains of the tower after Operation Windwalker. Cesar's Theory (tornado at Nueva Voz 10 years ago).png|César explains about the tornado that his the city 10 years ago, in the mission César's Theory. Nueva Voz amusement park.jpeg|Amusement park. Solis pro tour (shipping at a penthouse).png|Solis pro tour at a penthouse here. Category:Content Category:Cities Category:Just Cause 4 Locations